See You Soon
by SlytherinMax
Summary: Sometimes, the people you love most are taken violently away from you. And sometimes, you do everything you can to get them back. Even if that means your own death. Slash, James/Remus/Sirius, Character Death


_**Max:** I promised someone a long time ago that I would write them a James/Remus/Sirius fluff story. Sadly, this isn't exactly fluff, but, I swear I will get the fluff out soon! As most people can probably tell, my recent stories aren't exactly fluffy. So, I have to attempt to coax out the fluffy side of my brain. So, **Crazy4Moony**, I hope you like this story enough as a stand-in until I can get you your promised fluff! Please enjoy the slightly sad... Well... Ok. REALLY sad story... I can't believe I keep killing all the characters in my stories.... (Cries) I'm sorry! **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!  
Pairing:** James/Remus/Sirius  
**Warning:** Character death, Yaoi, yada yada yada  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter! Wish I did, but yeah, I'm sure you understand.  
**Word Count:** Approx. 1,010_

* * *

**_See You Soon_**

Remus Lupin stood silently in front of two small grave stones, a sad smile on his face and tears flowing gently down his cheeks, "James," he whispered, staring at the oldest stone and placing a small white rose on the ground in front of it, "It's been nearly 15 years since you were taken from us. 15 long years, but we managed, me and Sirius. We never told you this, but, just after we lost you, this is going to sound stupid I know, Sirius got so frustrated he went out and bought a giant stuffed deer toy to lay in the bed with us. He said it could never take your place, but it could at least fill in the gap. At first I thought it was ridiculous, but, in a way, he was right. We miss you James. I miss you."

He stepped forward, taking a seat between the two grave stones, he knew that this would be where they would bury him, because, he knew he wouldn't survive this war. He turned his head to look at the other stone, his smile twitching upwards slightly, "It's been 3 months since you left me Sirius." he whispered, wiping a new stream of tears from his eyes, "Just like you asked, there is a big stuffed dog taking your place in our bed now. Right next to James' own stuffed counterpart. Harry thinks I've gone loony, as I'm sure everyone else is thinking as well. Severus comes by every couple days to check on me. As ordered by Albus of course. I promise you, Sirius, both of you," he looked between the two stones, "I'll see you soon. I've just got a couple things to take care of before I can leave. I love you James. I love you Sirius."

_**~****~**_

Two young men, both tired and out of breath, ran into the Gryffindor common room, shutting the door tightly behind them. Accomplished smiles on both of their faces, "I told you we'd get him with that one Prongs!" the first boy shouted happily as he walked smugly into the room and flopped himself down on one of the couches next to a young light haired boy.

"Well," the other boy replied, coming up and sitting on the other side of the light haired boy, looking over his head, "I never said it wouldn't work Padfoot. I simply suggested that we try my idea first."

"And I suggest that you both be quiet so that I can finish studying for the up coming quiz!" the young light haired boy hollered, slamming his book shut angrily, "First," he griped, "I wake up to the both of you practically sitting on me with your tongues down each others throats. Then, during class I might add, you both try to shove your hands down my pants. And now, you interrupt my studying to gloat about yet another pointless prank you have undoubtedly used to make Snapes life a living hell. So if you please, I'm going up to bed to finish my studying, and if either one of you tries to interrupt me again, I swear I will hex you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Mooney!" the two boys called simultaneously as they pecked the angry boy on the cheek, "We promise not to do anything horrible until you finish with your studying." James replied happily, allowing Remus to get up from the couch and stomp his way up the stairs.

_**~****~**_

_**"James!" Sirius called excitedly down the stairs of their new home, "Remus! Come up here, both of you!" He ran back into their bedroom and threw himself down on their large bed. When the other two men walked in the room, he smiled when they both let out surprised gasps, "Like what you see?" he smirked.**_

_**The first one to make a move was James, he walked over to the bed and crawled over Sirius' naked body, "Love what we see I'd say Padfoot. Isn't that right Rem?"**_

_**Remus smiled and went to sit on the side of the bed, "I guess we're taking a break now?" he asked, smiling when Sirius pulled him down for a deep kiss.**_

_**~****~**_

"REMUS!! NO!!" Harry shouted desperately, running towards the man. But he was to late, the killing curse hit the older man roughly in the chest, "Remus..." he cried, "No... Please no..."

Ron ran over to his friend, kneeling next to him and throwing spells over his shoulders at the Death Eaters, "Harry, mate, this isn't the time to be mourning, we have to finish this. Come one." he pulled Harry to his feet slowly, looking around for any imminent danger. He cringed when he saw the murderous look in Harry's eyes and was useless in stopping his friend from dashing off towards where they expected Voldemort to be.

_**~****~**_

"Remus!" Sirius shouted happily, throwing his arms around the slightly taller man, "Welcome home! We missed you."

A happy smile made its way to Remus' lips as he buried his face in his lovers neck, "I missed you to." he looked up when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap tightly around both him and Sirius, "James," he laughed, "I knew I would see you again."

James pressed a kiss to Remus' slightly open lips, running a hand through the slightly tangled hair, "I was waiting for you. For both of you. I couldn't bare to move on without either of you."

"Look." Sirius whispered, pointing behind James. The other two men looked behind them towards a very familiar bed. They watched as James' son placed a stuffed wolf right between the Deer and the Dog, "Perfect." he smiled.

All three men smiled when Harry left the room, a soft whisper of 'I miss you' settling over them. They looked at each other before disappearing in a bright white light.

* * *

_**Max: **I hope you liked it... I know it was sad, but, it ended sorta happy-ish! (Hides) **PLEASE REVIEW!!  
Lovies,  
Mr. Max**_


End file.
